


A Secret Place

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Because I'm the fluff king, M/M, Okay I gave that title to myself, Really wanted more teen Rhack, So created one myself lol, Some cute fluffy Rhack, don't question my tags, fluffy fluff fluff, lol anyway ye, short fluffy teen Rhack yep, tags placed themselfs out of order bleh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys get's a rude awaking early in the morning, by someone who wants to go for a 'walk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Place

“Rhys”.

“Rhysie wake up”.

“Come on Rhys wake your ass up” the voice said again as they shoved the young male's body.

Rhys woke up in a fright and opened his eyes not noticing the face right above his, slamming his head into it.

“Ah fuck!” the body yelled as it fell back onto the ground.

After he ran his hand over his face he looked to the floor when the person fell. Noticing who it was he sighed rolling over on his bed and planting his face into his pillow.

“Rhys get up and put some clothes on, were going for a walk” Jack said getting up off the floor.

“No go away” Rhys mumbled into his pillow.

“Dude I didn't come here for nothing, come on”.

“Jack fuck off what the hell is the time anyway?” Rhys turned over and grumbled at his boyfriend, he looked out the window to see it still dark before he looked at his alarm next to his bed. 5am. 

“Fuck you” Rhys grumbled and put his head back in his pillow. Jack sighed and walked over to Rhys, sitting down on his bed. Jack placed both hands on each of Rhys's side and begun to do something that would sure to get Rhys up, tickle him. Rhys cracked up into a fit of giggles, squirming on his bed, trying to get away from the arms, but it was helpless. Some point in the tickling Rhys had flipped over. Once Jack let off and Rhys had calmed down a bit Jack leaned down and gave the male a soft kiss, he went to pull away but Rhys grabbed onto his clothing bringing him back down onto his lips.

“Okay come on babe, we'll miss what I wanted to show you” Jack said pulling up and away, Rhys got up himself pushing away the covers that were on his legs. A sudden chilled breeze hit Rhys, he wanted to get back under the covers, but he got up anyway despite of the cold and only being in boxers in front of his boyfriend.

“Mmm love that cute butt” Jack said. Rhys decided to keep getting changed to avoid letting Jack see his blushing face. Once done he turned around to find Jack staring with a light smile on his face.

“As long as I'm back to get ready for school” Rhys said grabbing his key shoving it into his pocket along with his wallet. Jack nodded at Rhys.

“Oh shut that window would you, lets just take the front door, and make sure your quiet, don't want to wake the folks up”. Rhys said squinting at Jack who winked at him back and then went and shut the window.

Jack grabbed Rhys's hand and leaded him out of his room. Making sure both of them were quiet they slowly made their way down the stairs and out the front door. Rhys locked it and shut it before grabbing Jack's hand again.

“Okay where are we going?” Rhys asked Jack.

“Its a secret babe” Jack answered winking at him before leading him away from the house.

 

After about half an hour of walking Jack paused, making Rhys stop also.

“Okay, I need you to close your eyes” Jack said looking at Rhys.

“Why?” He questioned him.

“Just trust me babe” Jack answered him wrapping an arm around his waist. Rhys nodded closing his eyes as Jack regained walking, leading Rhys to where they were going. Jack gave a few instructions before they stopped and Rhys was told to open his eyes. Rhys waited a moment listening to the sounds, feeling the wind hitting his face before he opened his eyes.

'The beach. Jack brought me to the beach at like 6am in the morning for what bloody reason' Rhys thought to himself. Until he saw it, the crack of light bursting out from over the horizon. A smile grew on his face and looked over to Jack who was smiling back at him.

“God your cheesy Jack” Rhys chuckled at him.

“You know it Rhysie” He replied with a chuckle back, he tugged at his boyfriend and lead him over to a seat. They sat together Rhys resting his head on Jack's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him, Jack doing the same. 

After a while Rhys looked up at Jack to find him staring down at Rhys. How long had he been doing that? Jack didn't say anything he just lent down and kissed Rhys. 

“Love you Rhys” he said in between kisses.

“Love you too Jack” Rhys replied back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really really just wanted more teen Rhack so forgive me for writing this fluffball lol, this idea randomly came to my head and I finished writing it before dinner so yay! Hope ye all enjoyed <3 :D


End file.
